Galactic Law
Galactic Law is the 19th episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins in an alien facility. The space police officers are wandering around to perform their duties. Two of them walk past a doorway and continue along. In that doorway, an unseen humanoid figure appears. He quickly makes his way across the another room without being seen by any officers. Within this room were many monitors and keyboards. Part of it was obviously Human technology while the other half was obviously not. The figure types amoungst the computers as quickly as possible. A message typed in an alien language appears on the monitor along with a blank bar. The figure types in a code into the blank bar and the red alien message turns green. Figure: Now that I have access to these computers, I can get access to the escape pods. But first, I must make the very person that put me into this can pay! The figure types some more and a "file" pops up containing editable information about Brandon Tennyson. Theme Song '' Brandon and the team are sitting at The Juice Shack; it is also night. Brandon, after drinking milkshake: Ever get tired of being a hero? Coco: No. Brandon: Yeah me neither. Sarah: Well we aren't exactly heroes. We just save the world from forces that can't be controlled. Coco: So... we're heroes then? Brandon: Yep. (Drinks Milkshake) Suddenly there is a engine of a spaceship heard and the wind blown. A Space Police Spaceship drops into the parking lot and lands. Brandon: Isn't that the Space Police? Sarah: Yeah I think so. Coco: So what are they doing here? In a parking lot? Sarah: Something tells me that we are about to find out. Brandon: They're probably here to congratulate us on being super heroes. An officer comes out of the spaceship. He is an alien officer that resembles a wolf. He walks over to the team. Alien Officer: Brandon Tennyson! Brandon: Yes. I am ready to accept- Alien Officer: You are under arrest! Brandon, shocked: -award? Sarah: Arrest? What for? Brandon: Yeah, what gives? Alien Officer: Don't play dumb with me. You obviously know what you did. Brandon: If I knew, I wouldn't be asking you. Alien Officer: Oh come on. You know that you've been hunting down innocent bystander aliens on Earth just for sport. Brandon: What?! Sarah: Officer please. Brandon, wouldn't do such a thing. Alien Officer: I have it on his file. (shows holographic file) Brandon: I have a file? Cool. Sarah: Not now Brandon. Coco: A file like that can be easily hacked. Alien Officer: Not unless it has a super efficient security system. Coco: How super efficient? Alien Officer: Carlicmorph Software Version AV. Coco, whistles: That's some software. Almost anything can't get past that firewall. Alien Officer: Almost? Coco: I know my way around stuff. Alien Officer: Well when I'm done putting this criminal into the Capture Zone. I'll have a look at your files too. Brandon: Oh come on. I just came back from there. Sarah: Officer, what if Brandon has been framed. Alien Officer: It seems very unlikely. Sarah: But it could happen. Alien Officer: Fine then. I'm giving you a chance here. And I never give guys like you a chance. Prove to me that this kid is innocent before the Earth's sun rises over this sector and he will be free to go. But if I hear a single report about you doing your crimes, its Capture Zone for you. Brandon glups. Sarah: Don't worry Officer. Brandon's name will be cleared. Alien Officer: It better be. The Officer makes his way back to his ship and it flies off. Brandon: Thanks for the backup cous. Sarah: Why does it always seem like I have to save you guys? Brandon: I think the real question is "Who's trying to set me up?" Coco: How about we knock on each bad guy's front door and find out? (cracks knuckles) Sarah: Remember what the Officer said? If we threaten any type of aliens, he'll send Brandon to the Capture Zone. Brandon: ...again. Coco: Not even the bad ones? Sarah: It was obviously cleverly planned. Brandon: So what now? Coco: We could always hack into your file and see what information we can get off of it. Brandon: That almost sounds like a good idea. Later they arrive at Coco's garage where they are attempting to hack into Brandon's file through Sarah's laptop. Brandon: Get anything? Sarah: Not yet. Coco: When I came up with that idea, that was when I forgot they had a firewall that nothing can get around. Sarah: Correction - "Almost" nothing. Coco: There's still no way you can- Sarah: Ok I'm in. Coco: What?! How? Sarah: All I did was go around. Brandon: Let's see... Name, Age, Date of Birth, Planet of Origin, Favorite Color... ID Number? These guys have some serious issues. Sarah: Brandon, we only came here for- oh here it is. Brandon: "Committed the Crimes of Hunting Innocent Alien Victims Shipwrecked on the Planet Earth..." Can you believe this junk? Coco: Well from the formatting and written content, I'd say almost everyone can. Sarah: Here it is guys, the history of the file. Brandon: What do we want the history for? Sarah: To see if its been edited recently by a hacker. Try and keep up. Brandon: Ok Ok. It's not my fault that my head is on the line. Sarah: Ok, this file has recently been edited just the other day. Coco: Great, now we have some evidence to give to that officer guy. Suddenly the garage door is ripped open and thrown away to what is revealed to be the Zonarian Commander. Zonarian Commander: I don't think that's going to happen. Brandon: The Zonarian Commander? Zonarian Commander: I came to back sure that you go away for a very long time. We wouldn't want you to interfere with our plans again. Coco: So the Zonarians are behind this? Sarah: Wait no. They can't be. Brandon: Either way, someone just came to pick up a high ordering of butt kicking. It's Hero Time! Brandon activates the Omnitrix and slaps it down. He transforms into Crusher. Crusher: CRUSHER! Zonarian Commander: The only thing getting crushed here, is you! Crusher: I'd like to see you try! They engage in combat. The Zonarian Commander strikes hard and seems to be winning but they he gets hit by Crusher and is knocked back. Zonarian Commander, stopping and listening: Aha. Right on time. Crusher: What is? Sarah: Brandon, it's a setup. The Officer's spaceship comes down and lands near the garage. He exits out. Alien Officer: Ok Ok. What seems to be the problem here? Zonarian Commander: Officer, this creature came out of nowhere and attacked me. Crusher turns back into Brandon. Brandon: Oh come on you can't believe him. Alien Officer: Tennyson! Were you attacking this helpless alien? Brandon: He wasn't helpless. He was trying to kill me. Zonarian Commander: It was only self defense. Brandon: Self De- Self Defense?! You came over here, you big pointy headed- Alien Officer: Ok that's enough. You're coming with me. Brandon: But- But- He started it. You set me up, didn't you? Zonarian Commander: Oh it wasn't my plan. I wasn't even here. Sarah: Officer wait we have proof that he is innocent Alien Officer: First off the names Serac. Magister Serac. Second, you better have good cold hard proof. Sarah: There was recent file edits on Brandon's file. Magister Serac: And how can you know that? Sarah: Because we um- Zonarian Commander: Hackers! They hacked into your systems in order to change his criminal records. Coco: That's a lie. Magister Serac: Hacking into our files is a considered breaking the Galactic Law. Sarah: Yes we understand that but we- Magister Serac: I will have you two personally arrested. As soon as I get these two back to base. Zonarian Commander: Why me? Magister Serac: You need to answer some questions in order to press charges against this criminal. Brandon: -Who is still in the room. Zonarian Commander: Fine. I'm sure my associate will assist me. Serac escorts the two into the ship and they take off. Sarah: We have to get Brandon back. Coco: How? We'll never catch that ship. It's not like it's going to land right in front of us. Suddenly a beam comes from out of nowhere and shoots the ship down. He begins to crash near by. Coco: But it might crash right in front of us. Sarah: Brandon! Meanwhile in the ship, Serac is out cold and the Zonarian Commander is trapped. Brandon, in handcuffs: Come on Omnitrix. Just work for once! Brandon hits the Omnitrix and he undergoes a transformation sequence and becomes a New Alien. New Alien: JETRAY! Another new guy? It would be so cool if we weren't crashing in a burning spaceship. Jetray fires a laser from eyes and it breaks the cuffs. Jetray: Eye Lasers? Sweet. He gets up and shoots a hole open from the side of the ship. The wall opening falls out and is open to the outside. Jetray attempts to grab Magister Serac. Jetray: He's too heavy! Hang on... He then grabs him with his feet and begins to make his way out. Zonarian Commander: Stop! You can't leave me in here! Jetray: Sorry buddy. This ride only fits one. Zonarian Commander: NOOOO! He forcefully pushes the bar on top of him off and runs towards Jetray. Jetray is already flying out of the hole but the Zonarian Commander jumps out and onto Jetray's back. Jetray: No, Stop! Too much weight! Jetray uneasily makes his way to the ground in not-as-bad crash landing. Sarah: Brandon! Coco and Sarah make their way to Brandon and the rest. The figure from earlier arrives. Magister Serac, waking up: You.. You crashed my ship! Figure: I couldn't let you fly off without having my revenge. Zonarian Commander, getting up: This wasn't part of the deal. I was on that spaceship. Figure: Yes I know. Let me finish what I started. The figure shoots a dark beam upon the three which causes them and fall to the ground in pain. Coco tries to attack him from behind but the figure fires the same beam upon him. Figure: I knew that Brandon would bring company along. I know you all too well. Sarah seeing the defeat, hides and watches them being taken away. Sarah: Don't worry guys. I'll get you. Later in a room, Brandon, Coco, Serac, and the Commander wake up standing in a small dark beamed area. Brandon: Where are we? Figure: My Home or what used to be of it. Do you remember it? Brandon: It's a little dark to see anything. Figure: I welcome the dark. I am in a state that no person can ever accept ever again. Because of you, the company I get are the shadows. Coco and the others attempt to make a run for it but are zapped by the beam in front of them. Figure: The beam around you makes you physically unable to move. Zonarian Commander: Why are you doing this? It wasn't part of the deal. I was helping you! Figure: Did you really think that I would aid your causes? I used you. I used all of you. Brandon: Now am I innocent? Figure: Oh Brandon. You are never innocent against the crimes that you caused me. Brandon: Look dude I don't even know who you are. Figure: Then it's time you learned. The figure takes off his mask and reveals a grey and worn out face. Ugly Person: We could have been a team Brandon! Saving drained girls from their fates. Brandon: Tyler? Dude... Have you ever heard of moisturizer? Tyler: You can joke all you want Tennyson. But I have you now. I now I shall see all of you pay for what you did. Tyler activates the beams which begins to slowly and painfully suck the energy out of all four of them. All: GAAAAH Tyler: BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Coco: Brandon, do something. Brandon: Like what? Coco: Like turn into Crusher or 10 X or a New Alien? Brandon: I can't let him get that type of power. He'll become more powerful. Tyler: Thanks for that tip, Coco. I'll just drain you nearly dry so that way there's enough energy in you to make you turn into different aliens that are just full of energy. Magister Serac: You're not going to get away with this! Tyler: But I am getting away with it. And we all your energy, I'll have enough to take over this half of the Earth. Coco: Some villain you are. Instead of "conquering the universe", you're just taking over half of the planet. Tyler: Coco, Coco, Coco. I'll make sure that you're the first the fall. Oh and I'll make sure to say "Hi" to Sarah for you too. Voice: No need. Tyler turns around to find Sarah there. Tyler: Sarah Tennyson... What an unexpected surprise. Sarah: You too were unexpected, Tyler. Tyler: You shouldn't have came here. You know you will just get just as drained as those girls i preyed on. Sarah: I'm not an average girl. Tyler: And what you going to do? Sarah: I'm going to stop and save my friends. Tyler: Ha! You and what army? Sarah: This army. Suddenly some Zonarians break inside and attack Tyler. Once done, the beams drop. Tyler: GET OFF OF ME YOU DIRTY ALIEN MINIONS! Brandon: Sarah? Coco: How did you? Sarah: They would do anything to get their boss back. Zonarian Commander: I'm free. Tyler, throws all the Zonarians off and blasts them away: ENOUGH! Zonarian Commander: I will have my revenge Tyler! Tyler: As will I! Brandon: Count me in too! Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Electrix! Electrix: ELECTRIX! Electrix fires a beam at Tyler which knocks him back a bit. Tyler fires a dark beam at Electrix and Electrix de-charges it using his electric powers. Electrix runs up to Tyler and Tyler runs up to Electrix. Tyler attempts to strike Electrix down but Electrix delivers an electric uppercut that knocks Tyler out. Electrix turns back into Brandon. Brandon: And that's that. Coco: Hey what about- Sarah: They're gone. The Zonarians they just vanished. Brandon: Some how I have a feeling that they'll be back. Magister Serac: Well Brandon 10. I never really mess up on a case so I apologize for my harsh behavior. Brandon: Don't sweat it. Just try not to land in usually populated areas. It draws attention. Magister Serac: Oh sorry about that. Earth isn't really my sector. Later, Magister Serac is taking Tyler away into another spaceship with a blue liquid type alien officer. Magister Serac: I guess you kids are of the hook. I cleared all the charges. Sarah: Thanks again, Officer. Magister Serac: Oh and I want you kids to have something. As a token of my apologizes... He hands on two badges to Sarah and Coco. Sarah: Whoa thanks. Coco: It's much better than the other one Magister Serac: Other what? Coco: Oh nothing. Brandon: Well where's my awesome badge? Magister Serac: Er... I think Omni-whatsit covers for a badge. Brandon: Seriously? I see this thing everyday and I don't even know half of its features. Magister Serac: I'm sure you'll figure it out. Well I'd best get going. Sarah: Goodbye Officer. The ship takes off. Brandon: So... back to milkshakes? Coco: I'm already ahead of you. Later, at the prison... Tyler is sitting in his cell with another prisoner. Prisoner: Hey buddy. Tyler: What? Prisoner: Whatcha in for? Tyler: Something. It's none of your business. Prisoner: I'm in for something too. I stole one of their ships and drove it into a transport center. Tyler: I'm sure that's very interesting... Prisoner: My names Zero. I use that name in all of my crimes. Tyler: What's for dinner? Zero: What? Tyler: What's. For. Dinner? Zero: Oh... Frabraullian Stew! It's my favorite. Tyler: I'm Hungry. Zero: I can always share. Tyler: Great... From a view outside the cell. Zero's Voice: No wait... what are you doing?! No. No! NOOOOOOOOOOO! Flash through the cell's window. ''Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Magister Serac *Unknown Liquid Type Alien Officer *Zero (Decreased) Aliens Used *Crusher *Jetray (First Appearance) *Electrix Villains *Tyler *Zonarian Commander Trivia *Events from Trapped in the Capture have been mentioned. *Tyler returns from Corrupted. *Jetray makes his debut (used by Brandon) *Sarah is so skilled in technology that she can bypass highly guarded security programs *It is revealed that the garage belongs to Coco *This is the first episode where a main arc villain is not the main villain of the episode. *This is the second episode where Brandon was mistaken to be a criminal; The first is Mistaken. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 2